<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viktor Nikiforov is a brat by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402977">Viktor Nikiforov is a brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Jealousy, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, Needy Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Plotting, Short, Silly, Sulking, VictUuri, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, bratty behaviour, viktuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing like Yuuri being preoccupied to make Viktor into the biggest, neediest brat in the whole universe.</p><p>Not to worry, Viktor has a plan that will make Yuuri have to pay attention to him...</p><p>After all Viktor is Yuuri's boyfriend, he gets taken care of first, right?</p><p> </p><p>Another short and silly glimpse into the home life of Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viktor Nikiforov is a brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to NamedAfterIrony for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Viktor was pouting and on the verge of a full-on sulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last thirty minutes Yuuri had been brushing Makka, making a fuss of her, and totally ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had deliberately rolled around on the couch whilst pretending to read, trying to make Yuuri look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When that didn’t work, he flicked his long hair over his shoulder, stood and left the lounge. Peeking back round the door-frame to see if his boyfriend had noticed that he was no longer in the room with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he hadn’t…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling totally rejected, he marched to their bedroom, threw himself onto the bed and sulked properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Yuuri ignoring him? Did he not think he was pretty anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried that he was losing his looks and charm, he got back off the bed and sat at his dressing table, staring at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was still pretty. So why was Yuuri ignoring him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejected, he began brushing his own hair. Whilst it was nice, it wasn’t as good as having it played with and brushed by his beloved. A smirk crossed his face as he came up with a plan. Deliberately he tangled his hair around the hairbrush, shook his head and ruffled his hair for good measure. </span>
  <span>Satisfied that the brush was well and truly stuck, he thought sad thoughts until tears welled in his eyes and returned to the lounge.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri hadn’t noticed that he was missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and arranged his face into his best ‘wide-eyed puppy’ look, moving further into the room and waited. </span>
  <span>When the other man </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t looked at him, continuing to pet and groom the pampered pooch instead, he whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm?” Yuuri replied, still brushing their poodle, who was looking very pleased with herself. “Don’t you think Makka looks pretty? I’ve spent ages brushing her and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed it. I can’t remember when I last had time to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor felt a little sheepish now. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a long time since either of them had groomed her themselves, instead taking her to visit the groomers every week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She does look very pretty.” He agreed, wondering how to leave the room without Yuuri realising how silly and needy he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly walking backwards, he almost made it out of the lounge before Yuuri turned and gaped at him. Noticing the birds nest on his head that had replaced his usually sleek and shiny hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor knew he was turning bright pink under Yuuri’s scrutiny. A smirk blooming on the lips he loved to kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Vitya, you are silly!” Yuuri said, in a loving tone of voice, “Did you want your fur brushing too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor nodded, feeling very stupid now for being jealous of his own dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here darling, lets get that big tangle sorted out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, he sat down in front of his boyfriend, feeling his hands on his head, running his fingers gently through the knotted sections. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All was well again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>